The present invention relates generally to lacrosse equipment, and more particularly, to a lacrosse head pocket and a related method of manufacture.
Conventional lacrosse sticks include a head joined with a handle. The head includes a frame that forms a region within which a lacrosse ball can be caught, held or shot. A net is joined with the back side of the frame. Typically, the net is constructed from conventional, large diameter laces (e.g., a traditional pocket) or mesh (e.g., a mesh pocket), which is further connected to the frame via multiple small holes defined by the frame. The net forms a pocket within which the lacrosse ball is held while a player is in possession of the ball, and can be a determinant factor as to the player's ability to catch, retain and shoot the ball.
When the net is in the form of a traditional pocket, it usually includes four separate leather large dimension thongs joined with the laces. The laces are held in place with sidewall strings that are carefully sewn through net holes in the sidewall of the lacrosse head. Such traditional pockets typically require extensive maintenance, and are prone to deteriorated performance when the thongs are subject to moisture. Repeated use of a traditional pocket also can stretch out the thongs, thereby changing the shape and performance of the pocket. Over time, the pocket begins to behave differently. In turn, the pocket has varying performance consistency over its useful life. Players thus have to adapt to the changing pocket, or adjust the pocket to a preferred condition.
In addition, when a traditional pocket wears out, the mere thought of replacing it can be daunting to many, particularly younger or less experienced lacrosse players. This also can be true for mesh pockets, which include a single piece of soft mesh material that is carefully attached directly to the lacrosse head. The reason many players dread replacing or servicing pockets is because most pockets require a complex lacing procedure, which is mastered by only a limited number of individuals, to secure the net to a lacrosse head and attain a desired pocket configuration. Thus, many lacrosse players, particularly youths and newcomers to the sport, are left at the mercy of having to wait for their lacrosse sticks to be restrung by someone else, and even then, after the pocket is strung, it usually takes several weeks or months until the pocket is properly broken in to achieve a desired profile.
Mesh pockets also have other drawbacks. One in particular is the absence of shooting strings, a shooting ramp or a defined ball channel within the single piece of mesh. Users sometimes intertwine additional pieces of lace in the mesh to form the same, but this can require a special level of skill and time to do it properly.
Some manufacturers have attempted to combine different types of pockets. For example, one type of pocket includes a mesh part near the ball stop of the head, and a plastic sheet near the scoop. The sheet is laced to the mesh, with the lacing extending across the width of the pocket. Another type of pocket includes two meshes. One mesh, such as a ten hole mesh, is near the scoop, and another mesh, such as a seven hole mesh, is in the throat and near the ball stop.
While conventional lacrosse pockets provide some level of ball control and shooting performance, there remains room for improvement.